Matt Craven
Matt Craven est un acteur canadien. Dans NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales, il interprète le second secrétaire à la Navy (SecNav) Clayton Jarvis. Biographie A part sa filmographie, nous ne savons rien sur sa vie. Filmographie Cinéma *1979 : **''Bravery in the Field'' - Lennie **''Arrête de ramer, t'es sur le sable (Meatballs)'' - Hardware *1980 : Les Motos sauvages (Hog Wild) - Chrome *1981 : Happy Birthday to Me - Steve Maxwell *1984 : That's My Baby! - Andy *1986 : Agent on Ice '' - ''Joey Matera *1987 : Les Filous (Tin Men) - Looney *1988 : Palais Royale - Gerald Price *1989 : Chattahoochee - Lonny *1990 : **''Blue Steel'' - Howard **''L'Échelle de Jacob (Jacob's Ladder)'' - Michael *1992 : **''K2'' - Harold Jameson **''Des hommes d'honneur (A Few Good Men)'' - Lt. Dave Spradling *1993 : Indian Summer'' - Jamie Ross *1994 : **''Double Cross'' - Bernard March **''Killer'' - Archie *1995 : **''Décompte infernal (The Final Cut)'' - Emerson Lloyd **''USS Alabama (Crimson Tide)'' - le Lieutenant Roy Zimmer, responsable des communications *1996 : **''La Jurée (The Juror)'' - Boone **''Vrash'' - Rodney Powell **''Tigre blanc (White Tiger)'' - John Grogan *1997 : **''Never Too Late'' - Carl **''Les Sourdoués (Masterminds)'' - Jake Paxton *1998 : Paulie, le perroquet qui parlait trop (Paulie) - Warren Alweather *2000 : Ce que je sais d'elle... d'un simple regard (Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her) - Walter *2002 : Apparitions (Dragonfly) - Eric *2003 : **''La Vie de David Gale (The Life of David Gale)'' - Dusty Wright **''Prisonniers du temps (Timeline)'' - Steven Kramer **''The Statement'' - David Manenbaum *2004 : **''L'Enlèvement (The Clearing)'' - Agent Ray Fuller **''Bandido'' - Fletcher *2005 : **''Assaut sur le central 13 (Assault on Precinct 13)'' - Capra **''A Simple Curve'' - Matthew *2006 : Déjà Vu - l'agent de l'ATF Kevin Donnelly *2007 : Paranoiak - Daniel Brecht *2008 : The Longshots *2009 : Public Enemies - Gerry Campbell *2010 : The Pacific - Dr. Grant *2011 : **''The Night Chronicles: Devil'' - Lustig **''X-Men : Le Commencement'' - Mc Cone, le directeur de la CIA Télévision *1981 : The Intruder Within - Phil *1982 : Till Death Do Us Part - Tony Archer *1983 : The Terry Fox Story - Bob Cady *1986 : **''Tough Cookies'' - Richie Messina **''Petite annonce pour grand amour'' - Howie *1987 : Harry - Bobby Kratz *1995 : **''Kingfish: La vie de Huey P. Long (Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long)'' - Seymour Weiss **''Kansas'' - Matt *1996 à 1997 : High Incident ("High Incident") - Off. Len Gayer *1998 : **''Un monde trop parfait (Tempting Fate)'' - Emmett Lach **''De la Terre à la Lune ("From the Earth to the Moon")'' - Ingénieur Tom Kelly **''L.A. Docs ("L.A. Doctors")'' - Dr. Tim Lonner *2000 : Nuremberg - Capitaine Gustave Gilbert *2001 : Varian's War - Beamish *2002 : **''Bleacher Bums'' - Greg **''Plus fort que le silence (Scared Silent) - Scott Miller *2005 : Karol, l'homme qui devint Pape (Karol, un uomo diventato Papa) - Hans Frank *2007 : Raines *2011 à 2013 : NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales - Clayton Jarvis Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:Casting